


astral projection can get me out of here

by twoorangecookies



Series: trimberly tropey times [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fun with Tropes, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez play on different teams in the National Women's Soccer League. Their publicist and manager, respectively, think they both need some PR help, so they make an elaborate plan for the girl's to pretend to date in the lead up to their game against each other. The girls kind of hate each other and aren't very willing, but they go along with it. How will it...play out?





	astral projection can get me out of here

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to write something fun and tropey, and asked for prompts. I got "fake dating" and "rival teams" from overratedmusing on tumblr, and this is what came of it. I didn't take it too seriously. 
> 
> Note: I don't know much about soccer/football aside from sometimes I watch the women play and can sorta keep up. I know, I'm a bad gay. So please don't hold it against me if I get things wrong. I did the best I could without researching because I'm lazy.
> 
> Title from Astral Projections by The Cranberries. I literally put my music on shuffle and used the first song.

“You want me to _what_?”

 

“Just think about what this could do for you and your team.”

 

Trini continued to stare at her manager with a blank stare. “By...pretending to _date_ a player on one of our rival teams?”

 

“Yes. It'll bring more fans out to the games, it'll build you a bigger following-”

 

“Basically you want me to queerbait my own fans,” Trini said drly. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest and she shook her head. “Nope. Nuh uh. Not doin' it.”

 

“Trini.” Aisha tilted her head and looked at Trini with that 'I truly care about you' look that she tended to get.

 

“I still don't get how this is good for me. I'd be stuck with some girl I don't even know, and you expect seeing us together will bring more fans to the games?”

 

“It _will_ bring more fans to the games. Especially once you face-off against each other, because right before that game you'll break up.”

 

Trini was staring at Aisha like she had lost her mind. “Have you lost your mind?!”

 

“You need to do this,” Aisha said firmly. “You have a bad rep for always being angry and grouchy, and that's why players like Emma Goodall have such a devoted following. People see her as cheery and bright, and they want to imagine themselves around it. People see you and they see...” Aisha waved a hand at Trini, who stood there glowering and pouting all at once.

 

“I got fans,” she defended, childishly.

 

“Yes, but you could have _lots_ of fans.”

 

“You're askin' the wrong person here. I just care about the game. I don't care if people think I'm grumpy. I _am_ grumpy.”

 

Aisha sighed. “The sponsors want to see more out of you, too. You could get a shoe deal out of this.”

 

“...shoes? Really?”

 

“Nike. Maybe even get your face on a box of Kellogg's.”

 

“Now I know you're yankin' my chain.”

 

“Don't you want something bigger than mouth guards?”

 

Trini thought that over carefully. She did, actually. Sure, the game itself was what mattered to her, but growing up she'd always seen her own heroines on cereal boxes, and commercials for sportswear. And all she had was mouth guards. Trini let out a huff. “Let me meet this girl and I'll think about it,” she said.

 

“That can be arranged. Her name is Kimberly Hart.”

 

“Oh _hell_ no!”

 

–

 

“Look, Rita, I've got this. I can fake-date any girl's ass off, and it'll look so real it'll make people cry.” Kimberly Hart sat in her publicists office, leaned back in the chair with one leg hanging over the armrest and the other planted on the floor. She had a smirk on her lips and the usual reckless abandon in her brown eyes.

 

“We don't need people to cry, dear, at least not yet,” Rita smirked.

 

“So set up a meet with this DeeDee girl,” Kim said. “What does she look like anyway?”

 

Rita opened up a file and slid a photo across the desk. It was a picture of a brunette Latina woman with narrowed eyes as she glared at the camera. She stood inside a goal post in full goalie gear, minus the head wear. Kim gulped.

 

“One, she's hot. Two, she's a little scary.”

 

“Scary?” Rita asked, impressed. Nothing seemed to scare her star.

 

“I did say a little,” Kim replied, smirk widening into something a little sinister, “But I'm up for any challenge. Plus, I can be scarier.”

 

“That's what I like to hear,” Rita said with a smile. Her own looked more wicked than charming, but then again she was one of the most feared publicists in sports.

 

“Do I get to bang her?”

 

“My dear, you can do whatever two consenting adults choose to do, but you will break it off before the big game.”

 

“I'm in.”

 

–

 

“Uuuh, come on Ai,” Trini whined. Yes, she whined. She was doing something she didn't 100% want to do and that warranted whining. Just don't tell anyone she did.

 

“You agreed to this.”

 

“Only to get above mouth guards!” Her fists pounded into the sides of her legs a couple of times, a true tantrum. “But it's _Kimberly Hart_.”

 

“I don't understand your problem with her,” Aisha said, tugging Trini along down the sidewalk by the edge of her flannel.

 

“She exists,” Trini droned. She tried to push Aisha off of her shirt, but didn't succeed. “She's pompous and rude, and she showboats the damn field when she plays.”

 

“So you've seen her games?”

 

“I watch other teams' games!” Trini accidentally walked into someone and glared at them until they walked around her. She turned to Aisha. “There's no way I can-”

 

“Ahh, Rita, it's so nice to see you,” Aisha said, putting on her sweetest voice.

 

“And you, Alice,” Rita said, extending a bony hand.

 

Trini looked at the woman to Rita's side. Kimberly was dressed in tight jeans and a pink tank top with some weird strappy bra going up her chest. Trini rolled her eyes.

 

“Aisha,” Aisha corrected Rita, but Rita was already turning to Kimberly.

 

“Kimberly, meet Alice and...oh, I'm sorry, what was your name?” Rita pursed her lips at Trini. Trini opened her mouth to say something not so nice, but Kimberly cut in.

 

“DeeDee! See? I remember stuff.” She looked so damn proud of herself.

 

“It's. _Trini_ ,” Trini growled low in her throat. Kimberly shrunk back a little at that, but then she was smiling and holding out her hand.

 

“Whatever. Hi, it's nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah,” Trini said, shaking her hand limply. “Nice to meet you. Again.”

 

“Again?” Kimberly blinked her big, brown doe eyes. Like Trini would fall for that.

 

“We've played against each other a few times before,” Trini informed her. “And we've been to some of the same events. Yes. We've met.”

 

“Oh...I'm sorry. I just...” She shrugged and pretended to look bashful. “Can never remember a goalie's face. You know, you guys may as well be ghosts to me. I just move on by and score.”

 

And that really ticked Trini off. She snatched her hand back. “You didn't score on this goalie,” she said. “And you won't. I'm out.” She said the last part to Aisha and turned to go, but someone reached out and grabbed her arm. When she looked back she saw Kimberly staring at her desperately.

 

“Please. I need this. I need...” She leaned her head side to side. “Some image polishing.”

 

“You? No kidding.”

 

“A lot of people hate me, but they don't even know me,” Kimberly went on. “And if they see me in a healthy, happy relationship, maybe they'll forget that I...”

 

“Punched your boyfriend's tooth out?”

 

“Ex!” Kimberly huffed. “And they put it back!”

 

“Which is precisely why she needs you,” Rita told Trini. “DeeDee-”

 

“Trini,” Trini intoned.

 

“-you two could show the world how normal two women loving one another can be,” Rita went on, not noticing Trini's correction.

 

Rita did have a point.

 

Trini hated that Rita had a point.

 

And she hated how hopeful Kimberly looked.

 

And she really, really hated herself.

 

“Fine,” she mumbled.

 

“What was that?” Aisha asked, almost teasingly.

 

“I said fine! I'll do it!” Trini threw her hands up in the air. “But I swear to god if this makes me look worse and I lose rep over it, I'm out.”

 

“No! It'll be great!” Kimberly said, jumping up and down. “I can be _the best_ girlfriend, just wait.”

 

“I'm over the moon,” Trini said dryly.

 

–

 

“What are we doing?” Trini asked, ever so in her dull, could not give a fuck tone. One that Kimberly, frankly, was sick of.

 

“We are eating at a beautiful outdoor cafe so the paparazzi can spot us,” Kimberly said, dragging Trini by the hand to said cafe.

 

“What paps are following _us_ around?” Trini was at least kind enough to let herself be dragged.

 

“The one Rita hired,” Kimberly replied, matter-of-factly. “Now try to look like you're enjoying my company.”

 

“I'm a goalie, not an actress.”

 

“You're a goalie who does ads for mouth guards,” Kimberly leaned into Trini's ear to whisper. She watched a muscle twitch in Trini's neck, and she was a little amused. She wasn't _enjoying_ Trini's suffering per say...okay, well, she was. A little bit. Trini was still an enemy.

 

“Mention that again and I'll wring your neck,” Trini whispered out through a clenched smile.

 

Kimberly was smiling as well when she peppered a couple of kisses to Trini's cheek. “Oh honey, you do say the darndest things.”

 

“Woman!”

 

“Now now...be nice,” Kimberly chuckled. She gripped Trini's hand tighter. She wasn't going to let some goalie ruin her shot at Nike. Sure, she had said the whole thing was about her image, and part of it was. She was a brat, and loyal fans aside, people didn't like that. But mainly? Mainly it was about Nike. She was going to get Nike, and Trini was not going to get in her way.

 

They arrived at the cafe and Kimberly gave her name to the outdoor hostess who sat them immediately. Kimberly made sure they were sitting side by side, facing away from the restaurant, and she took Trini's hand over the table.

 

“I'm not making gooey eyes at you,” Trini stated. Her grimace had calmed down to an almost shy little smile, and Kimberly would settle for that. It was kind of cute, after all. If you were into that kind of thing.

 

“You have to act like you're enamored by me,” Kimberly told her. She stared at Trini in such a way. “Like you're excited just to spend lunch with me.”

 

“Barf.”

 

“Okay, seriously? If you're going to do this, do it right!”

 

“Okay, fine!” Trini shook herself off, literally, then relaxed back in her chair and just smiled at Kimberly.

 

Kim stared back at her and was thrown off for a moment at how well Trini could do that. Her brown eyes, that usually showed such hostility, gazed at Kimberly as though she had put the dazzling sun in the sky just for her. Then Trini lifted their hands and brought a soft kiss to the back of Kim's, and Kimberly felt a small shudder run through her. “Y-yeah...like that,” she said, trying to keep her voice strong.

 

Trini smirked.

 

–

 

**Bane of my Existence:** did u see did you see?????????????????????????

**Grumpy Goalie:** my god how many question marks do you need? did I see what?  
  
**Bane of my Existence:** we're on page 2 of soccerlifedotcom

**Grumpy Goalie:** that site is a joke

**Bane of my Existence:** that site is calling us the new darlings of women's soccer. They already have a couple name for us

**Grumpy Goalie:** oh g o d

**Grumpy Goalie:** what?

**Bane of my Existence:** trimberly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Grumpy Goalie:** that is the stupidest name i've ever heard

**Bane of my Existence:** ur the stupidest thing i've ever heard. Stop being a downer. This is good 4 us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Grumpy Goalie:** stop using so many punctuation marks!

**Bane of my Existence:**!!!!!!!??????####

**Grumpy Goalie:** you did not just hashtag me.

**Bane of my Existence:** so what if I did?

**Grumpy Goalie:** fuck my life

**Bane of my Existence:** well if u ask nicely.......

**Grumpy Goalie:** looked at the page. the picture is dumb.

**Bane of my Existence:** we're laughing n holding hands why is it dumb?

**Grumpy Goalie:** cause you're in it

**Bane of my Existence:** has anyone ever told u how much of a downer u are?

**Grumpy Goalie:** almost every day of my life

**Bane of my Existence:** she says proudly

**Grumpy Goalie:** damn straight

**Bane of my Existence:** but i'm not

**Grumpy Goalie:** not what?

**Bane of my Existence:** straight. I'm bi

**Grumpy Goalie:** and i'm gay? big deal

**Bane of my Existence:** every1 knows ur gay. Everyone knows u have a tally card and ur sleeping ur way thru the women's teams

**Grumpy Goalie:** uhhh I don't? I'm not?

**Bane of my Existence:** sure.

**Grumpy Goalie:** i don't! i'm not! shut up

**Bane of my Existence:** make me

**Grumpy Goalie:** oh my god you're ten

**Bane of my Existence:** I know u r but what am I?

**Grumpy Goalie:** you're living up to your contact name, that's what

**Bane of my Existence:** what's my contact name?

**Bane of my Existence:** trini?

**Bane of my Existence:** what's my contact name????????

**Bane of my Existence:** TRINI!!!!!!!

 

–

 

“Come _on_ , Trin.”

 

Trini rubbed her face with both hands and gave Kim a look. “I don't do selfies.”

 

“You do with your _girlfriend._ ” Kimberly gave her a pointed look and Trini sighed. They had been 'dating' for three weeks, and so far Trini had escaped the selfie thing. Sure they posted on social media about each other, generic pleasantries and such, but so far no pictures. And according to Kimberly, the time had come.

 

“Okay...okay,” Trini relented. She combed her fingers through her hair, past the three braids on the side of her head, and looked at Kimberly. “How we doin' this?”

 

“Just lean in and look happy. I mean, you can do that, right?” Her brow rose at Trini.

 

“ _Yes_ , I can look happy.” She leaned in next to Kim, who held her phone out in front of them, and she smiled as Kimberly snapped a few pictures. Then Kim turned and kissed Trini's cheek. Trini's eyes fluttered shut involuntarily. If anyone asked it was because she was just surprised, but inside? Inside she was affected by Kimberly's lips on her skin. Kimberly had taken a picture of the moment, and when they looked at it a minute later they saw she had captured it with Trini's eyes closed.

 

“Ohhh, well played,” Kimberly said, elbowing Trini gently.

 

“Th-thanks...”

 

“Okay, I'm posting this to insta and it's gonna say... 'lunch date with my #wcw @goaliegomez #isntshepretty #butterflies' And posted. Now you have to post one of the smiling ones.”

 

“Wait wait wait,” Trini put a hand over Kimberly's phone. “Butterflies? Do you see any butterflies anywhere?”

 

“Trini...seriously?” Kimberly rolled her eyes and reached out to put a hand on Trini's stomach. “Butterflies.” And Trini definitely felt butterflies.

 

“Oh.” Her brain broke for a moment, but then she shoved Kimberly's hand away. “Just...send me one of those pictures so I can post it.”

 

“You have to hashtag.”

 

“I don't have to anything.”

 

“Yes. You do.”

 

“Fine! God, you're annoying.”

 

“So are you. It's why we get along.”

 

“We don't get along.”

 

“Exactly,” Kimberly said.

 

“Hart. I'm gonna kill you.”

 

–

 

Kimberly was tired of spending so much of her time around Trini 'I'm always grumpy' Gomez. Sure, Kim was a bitch and annoying in her own right, she prided herself on it, but Trini...Trini was...

 

“You listening, Hart?”

 

Trini was the owner of one very sexy voice.

 

And Trini was currently glaring at Kimberly.

 

Kimberly glared back and threw an arm across the back of the couch. “What?”

 

“I asked you how you wanna do the break up. I mean, we can say it's too hard living in different cities or something, right?”

 

“You think that'll be enough for the _Trimberly_ fans? These people who think we're so in love already? It's a cop out.”

 

“Okay, _Princess_ , then what do you suggest?”

 

“Ugh, you know I hate that nickname.”

 

“Too bad.” Trini smirked, leaning back against the arm of the couch. She kicked her feet up into Kimberly's lap and Kimberly made a face.

 

“Gross. Goalie feet.”

 

“No worse than yours. Only yours smell.”

 

“Ohhh, my feet smell. So mean.”

 

“Yeah, I am mean. And?” Trini raised an eyebrow at Kimberly, and her smirk tipped into a smile.

 

“Lookit that,” Kimberly said, her hands coming down to rest on Trini's socked feet. “DeeDee's smiling. Sorta.”

 

“Call me DeeDee again and these feet will connect to your face,” Trini warned, smile fading.

 

“Ruin this face and I ruin you.”

 

“You don't have the power to ruin me,” Trini bit back. “No one does.”

 

“I'd say by your cold, push everyone to the side attitude that someone did.”

 

Trini's face grew stonier and her eyes darted away from Kimberly. “At least I didn't punch my boyfriend's tooth out.”

 

“Ex! And-”

 

“They put it back, I know,” Trini rolled her eyes. “Seriously. What did he do that was so bad that he deserved that? Not pay enough attention to you?”

 

“You know,” Kimberly did push Trini's feet from her lap at that. “We're only pretending to date so we don't have to hash out our old relationships.”

 

“You brought it up.” Trini folded her feet under herself.

 

“...he cheated on me. With my best friend.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“So I punched him.”

 

“He deserved it,” Trini nodded.

 

“So what about you? Did some girl stomp all over your tiny heart?”

 

Trini glared, feeling uncomfortable. Her fingers tugged on the ends of her hair and she bent them to brush against her lips. “I had this serious girlfriend for awhile. Before I joined the Razorbacks. She was cool with me being a soccer player, until it meant I had to leave town for games. She'd try to guilt me and whatever for going, but I'd go anyway. Next thing I know, I'm in Houston and our friend is telling me my girlfriend is sleeping with someone else.”

 

“Oh god,” Kimberly shook her head. “What'd you do? Did you cut her down with vicious words?”

 

“Nope,” Trini shrugged and stared into her lap. She always regretted not doing exactly that. “I just texted her that it was over and never spoke to her again.”

 

“You...didn't do anything?”

 

“No.”

 

“But...but you're so _mean_.”

 

Trini sighed and gave Kimberly a soft smile. “Only to you. Because I really, truly hate you.”

 

“Ah! Liar!” Kimberly pelted Trini with a pillow. Trini laughed and threw it back at her, and in the next moment they both had pillows and were hitting each other with them, laughing.

 

–

 

“So, our two month anniversary is coming up. Are we gonna be in the same city so we can celebrate?”

 

“Two month anniversary? What are you smoking, Princess?”

 

“You're right! We should meet here!”

 

Trini frowned and looked at her phone before bringing it back to her ear. She was about to reiterate her last question when she realized something. “The other girls are listening, aren't they?” She herself was lucky enough to be home alone for a few days before leaving for their next game.

 

“Uh huh,” Kimberly giggled. Trini smiled to herself at that and shook her head. “You can definitely stay with me. You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you.”

 

“God, please, no dirty talk, Hart. I might combust.”

 

“That's the plan,” Kimberly said, in what could only be described as a bedroom tone. Trini's eyes widened.

 

“I said no!”

 

“Oh, I'm gonna kiss you alright, I'm gonna-...okay, door closed. Whew. I thought I'd have to keep that up.”

 

“And we're both thankful you didn't.”

 

“Seriously though, Trin. We need to meet up and post some shots. We haven't seen each other in weeks.”

 

“Yeah, because we're both busy playing soccer. You know, our real jobs.”

 

“Fans don't care about that,” Kimberly dismissed.

 

“Our soccer fans don't care if we play soccer?” Trini leaned back on her bed and stretched her legs. “Find that hard to believe.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Yes, they want to see us play, but they also wanna know that we're getting time together to make out and...stuff.”

 

“Kimberly Hart, sailor mouth extraordinaire, can't say 'have sex' or worse 'fuck'. And what makes you think I'd be puttin' out already? We haven't even had our two month anniversary.”

 

“ _Please_ , for Kimberly Hart? You'd put out on the second date.”

 

“I didn't, and if you tell anyone I did, I'll tell them you like having your nose pulled while I'm going down on you.”

 

“...odd, but not that embarrassing,” Kimberly commented.

 

“Oh I can think up a lot worse. I've got a very dirty mind.”

 

“No dirtier than mine, I promise.”

 

“I think so.”

 

“You're still talking to Kimberly Hart.”

 

“Who likes to say her whole name more than I do,” Trini said. She rolled onto her side, folding her arm and placing her head on top of it. She chose to ignore the fact that she was smiling.

 

“Well, can't let you forget who you're talking to.”

 

“How could I ever?” Trini yawned.

 

“Am I boring you? Should I let you go?”

 

“Nah. I'm okay. So you were saying...your mind is dirtier than mine? Wanna place a wager?”

 

“Are you asking me to talk dirty to you?”

 

“In the interest of a wager.”

 

“Oh, Trini...” Kimberly laughed at that, and the sound brought goosebumps out across Trini's skin.

 

“Oh, Kimberly...”

 

“Are you in bed?”

 

“Mhmm, are you?” Trini brought her blankets up around herself.

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“You sound as tired as I feel.”

 

“I am,” Kimberly said with a pout in her voice.

 

“You should get some sleep.”

 

“I will. Just...stay on the phone a little longer?”

 

“Long as you'd like, Princess.”

 

–

 

“You want me to _what_?!” Trini gasped.

 

“Kiss her,” Aisha stated plainly. Again.

 

“Why?”

 

“She's supposed to be your girlfriend.”

 

“So?!”

 

“So, imagine all the shots everyone will get if she wins and runs to the stands to give you a kiss. It'd be beautiful.”

 

“This was that witch Rita's idea, wasn't it?” Trini grumbled, shifting her phone to her other ear.

 

“Yeah...but it's a great one!”

 

“What'd Kimberly say?”

 

“Welllll....”

 

“Ai,” Trini said warningly.

 

“She doesn't know. She thinks she's supposed to come to the stands and hug you.”

 

“I'm not doing it.”

 

“Trini.”

 

“I'm not kissing her without her consent,” Trini explained. She sat down on her hotel bed and stared at the generic painting on the wall.

 

“What makes you think you won't have it?”

 

“I- It's not-”

 

“You only have a few more weeks, then you can both be done with each other,” Aisha reminded her. “You two are the most talked about players right now.”

 

“Yeah and we're getting offers _together_ not individually, which wasn't the goal.”

 

“Those will come once you break up. Trust me. And Rita...I know she's terrible, but she knows what she's doing. She's the scariest woman around for a reason.”

 

“...okay. I'll make a move to kiss her, but if it looks like she's freaking out I'm not gonna do it.”

 

“Fine. You can just kiss her cheek or something.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“But I wouldn't worry so much. I've seen how she looks at you.”

 

“We're both really good at pretending we don't hate each other.”

 

Aisha chuckled. “Must be _very_ good.”

 

–

 

Kimberly's game was a home game in Seattle and Trini had come up from L.A. to visit. They spent the day before out and about in the city letting people see them together. They held hands, smiled at each other, and Kimberly kept wrapping her arm around Trini's shoulder. The warm rain didn't stop them. In the afternoon they returned to Kimberly's house, and they both showered and changed. Kimberly went off to practice while Trini stayed back to rest. By the time Kimberly had returned, Trini was a few hours deep into the Lethal Weapon marathon TBS was playing.

 

“Yo,” Trini greeted.

 

“Hey,” Kimberly replied. She dropped her bag and cleats and plopped down on the other side of the couch. “Do you want to go out for dinner? Some of the other girls are meeting up later.”

 

“Ughhh, I'm all acted out today,” Trini whined. “I just wanna chill.”

 

“I guess I can't really go without you,” Kimblerly said with a sigh. “I'll just tell them we need some alone time.”

 

Trini snorted. “They'll know what that means.”

 

“Why shouldn't we want to have lots of sex? We've been apart for weeks.”

 

“Because the thought of having sex with you makes me wanna hurl,” Trini replied.

 

“Mean,” Kimberly said. “Sex with me is amazing.”

 

“If you say so, Princess.”

 

“Stop calling me that.” Kimberly threw a pillow at Trini and got up. “Fine, I'm taking another shower.”

 

Trini turned back to the TV instead of watching Kimberly walk out of the room, and she ignored how flame-hot her ears were at that moment.

 

It was later, once Trini had gotten absorbed in her movie again, that she heard her name being called from the other room.

“Trini? Triiiniii!”

 

“What?” She called back in annoyance.

 

“I left my towel in the dryer. Can you get it for me?”

 

“Oh my god, you're dumb!” Trini got up and went through the kitchen to the laundry room. At least where she thought she remembered Kimberly carrying their wet clothes earlier. She found it and found the towel in question. She carried it back down the hallway towards Kimberly's bedroom and peeked in. The walls were painted a pale pink, and there was a white four post bed, with a frilly white and pink bedspread. Trini immediately rolled her eyes. “Here,” she said, stopping in the middle of the room. “I'll leave it on your bed.”

 

“No! Then I'll get water everywhere. Can you just hand it to me?” A long, tan, _wet_ arm popped out of the bathroom door, and Trini gulped. There was a naked, wet, hot girl on the other side of that door, and she was too gay to function. She stood there in a daze. “Trini?”

 

“Uhh, yeah. Okay.” She walked up to the door and tried not to imagine what Kimberly looked like on the other side. Even if she was annoying as hell she was also hot as hell, and Trini could admit it. She handed Kimberly the towel and bolted before she could even hear the thank you. Trini ran into the living room and took a flying leap onto the safety of the couch. She was suddenly hot. Very hot.

 

–

 

Kim put on sweatpants and a tee shirt before joining Trini in the living room. There was an awkward silence between them so they both just watched the movie playing on the television. When it ended Kimberly ordered them pizza for dinner.

 

“So we're good with the hug?” Kimberly asked through a mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

 

“Ew, close your mouth.” Trini made a face.

 

“But then I can't talk to you,” she replied, her words muffled by dough and cheese.

 

“That's the point.” Trini shook her head. “You mean tomorrow? Yeah, sure, it's whatever. Don't have much choice.”

 

Kimberly swallowed her food. “You have a choice. You don't have to touch me if it's that repulsive.”

 

“Did I say that? No. Don't go puttin' words in my mouth.” Trini took a bite of her own pizza and chewed it carefully.

 

“So why don't you wanna hug me?”

 

Trini waited until she had finished her bite. “Because you talk with your mouth full, for starters.”

 

“For starters?”

 

“Mhmm. You also smell. It's gonna be real bad after your game.” Trini took another bite, but then shot Kimberly a playful smirk. Kimberly swatted her arm.

 

“You think you're so funny. Newsflash: you're not.”

 

“Newsflash: no one says newsflash anymore.”

 

“Newsflash: you're a downer on everything,” Kimberly said, again with pizza in her mouth. A piece of chewed up food flew out of her mouth and landed on Trini's bare leg.

 

“Oh gross! Get it off!” Kimberly did and shoved it back in her mouth. “You're disgusting.” She quickly held up a finger. “No. No more talking for you until you're done.”

 

When Kimberly finished her bite she stuck her tongue out.

 

After the pizza and the rest of the movie marathon, both girls decided they were ready for bed. Kimberly went to her room to change and Trini went into the guest room. She pulled on her yellow sleep shirt and Power Rangers boxers and went across the hall into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she washed her face she went back into the guest room, and immediately there was a knock.

 

“Are you decent?”

 

“I'm decent at a lot of things, you gotta be more specific.”

 

“I'm taking that as a yes.” Kimberly stuck her head through the door, and when she saw Trini had clothes on she stepped in. She was wearing short baby blue shorts and a pink tank top that was tight enough to show her abs. Trini stared. And Kimberly stared at Trini. The boxers really seemed to do it for her. “Uhhh,” Kimberly said.

 

“Yeah...” Trini replied.

 

Both girls were red.

 

“So...do you...need anything?”

 

“I'm-I'm good,” Trini stammered, losing all game she had.

 

“Oh. Good.” Kimberly nodded. “So I'll...I mean...good night.”

 

“Yeah, good night,” Trini said. She dragged her eyes from Kimberly's abs, which she finally realized she was still staring at, and looked quickly past her boobs to her face.

 

“Night,” Kimberly said again, backing out of the room. Only she hit the door instead. “Ow! Uh. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Kimberly,” Trini said, amused. Kimberly fled the room, and Trini walked over to the door and shut it gently. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead to the door. She was crazy turned on by Kimberly. She was so screwed.

 

When the door shut Kimberly closed her eyes and leaned back against it with a deep breath in and out. She was so screwed. And so horny suddenly.

 

–

 

The day of the game had come. Kimberly was up and out the door before Trini even dragged herself out of bed, but she didn't mind. She needed time away from Kimberly to think about the effect of Kimberly. She thought about it on and off all morning while she watched some more TV and ate some breakfast. Then she thought about it some more as she got dressed. She thought about it even more while she sat on the couch and waited until it was time to leave. The conclusion she came to was that she had no freaking idea what was happening.

 

By all logic she shouldn't feel one way or the other about Kimberly Hart, unless that feeling was the dislike and disgust she had felt from their first meeting. Kimberly was like five different women rolled into one. She was a mess. She aggravated Trini like no one else. But she was also hot. And, okay, sometimes she was funny. Aside from that? No redeeming qualities.

 

Obviously, the answer was that Trini needed to get laid. They had been pretending to date for almost three months, so that meant that Trini hadn't had sex in almost three months. Which, really, was dangerous for her game on the field. She was like a time bomb or something. Trini never had a problem with getting laid when she needed it. She was good with the ladies. Very good. But she'd had to hold all of that in while the world was supposed to believe she was dating Kimberly. She suddenly had a whole new reason why she couldn't wait til they broke up. She could go out and get rid of the tension she was carrying around, and then she wouldn't have to worry for half a second if she had feelings or anything for Kimberly.

 

God, anything but that.

 

Trini made it to the game. She got her reserved seat right up against the field, and she settled in. She watched both teams run drills before the game. She spotted Kimberly at one point, who stopped to blow her a kiss, and even though she was rolling her eyes on the inside, on the outside she waved with a smile. She just heard Aisha's voice in her head telling her to “sell it”, but she still had to stay true to herself and only react in a way that she really would, so she also blushed. Which was totally an act. She meant to do it. Really.

 

The game started. It got off to a slow start, but soon picked up. Trini was on her feet cheering or yelling when appropriate, but she found herself actually invested in the game and wanting Kimberly to score. She found herself impressed with the way Kimberly played. Before, she had always thought Kimberly played selfishly, but it was then that Trini realized Kimberly was just that good. She passed to her teammates when they had a better opening, and she slapped them on the backs to encourage them on. But Kimberly did play mean. Trini couldn't keep count of how many players Kimberly had caused to wipe out, or how many warnings and fouls Kimberly had gotten. Trini was truly surprised Kimberly was still even in the game. Those kinds of plays had originally been what soured Trini on Kimberly as a player to begin with, and while she did think Kimberly was being a little excessive, she was still cheering her on. For real.

 

The score was tied. It had been tight for most of the game, but they were approaching the end, and Kimberly looked like she was getting desperate. Her plays were getting sloppy. Trini grumbled under her breath to the other girl, even though Kimberly couldn't hear her, to reign it in and play hard. For a brief moment, Kimberly glanced over to where Trini stood and their eyes met, and Kimberly gave a single, firm nod. Then she ran off again. Trini's eyes widened. Had Kimberly somehow heard her? She must have, because Kimberly was playing fierce again, and she soon had the ball at her feet. Trini was screaming. Kimberly was running down the field with the ball. She was soon caught up to by the opposing team as they tried to steal it from her, but Kimberly dodged around them and took a shot. She kicked it hard and it sailed across the remainder of the field before soaring past the goalie and hitting the net. The referee's whistle blew immediately after. Kimberly's team had won, and she had made the winning goal.

 

Instead of celebrating with her teammates on the field, Kimberly turned and immediately ran towards the stands. Trini was jumping up and down for her. Kimberly jumped when she reached Trini, and Trini leaned down and let Kimberly throw her arms around her neck. Kimberly was laughing breathlessly. Trini hugged her back tightly.

 

“You were amazing,” she said into Kimberly's ear. “So amazing.”

 

“I can't believe that just happened,” Kimberly said in awe. Trini pulled back slightly. She brought her hands up to wipe the sweaty hair back from Kimberly's head, and she just smiled widely at her.

 

“I can.” And as Trini stared at Kimberly, she realized she wasn't acting any of it. She was really proud of Kim, and she was really happy just seeing Kimberly so happy. She adored how Kimberly looked; sweaty, red-faced, and exuberant. A crazy delight shone in the taller girl's eyes, and there was also questioning, as though she were wondering what was going through Trini's mind. Trini wondered the same thing, because all she could think about was how beautiful and charming Kimberly was. How, despite her bitching and grumbling, the past few months had been fun and exciting. How Kimberly really was the most beautiful girl Trini had ever been around. Mostly, though, how badly she wanted to kiss her. “Shit,” she whispered with that realization. She watched Kimberly's eyes knit together in confusion, and the taller girl opened her mouth to speak, but Trini didn't let her. She held her face gently. “It's you...” she whispered. And with her body half leaning out of the stands, she brought her lips to Kimberly's and kissed her softly.

 

–

 

At first, Kimberly didn't know how to react. Was it some kind of rouse? Was it for show? But Kimberly's eyes closed slowly, and she let herself feel what it was like to be kissed by Trini, and she knew in an instant that it was real. Nothing could be faked in the way that Trini's lips felt. In the way it felt to have Trini's tongue dart across Kimberly's lips seeking permission for entrance. And when Kimberly opened her mouth and felt Trini's tongue scrape inside her own she knew that she had been desiring it for a long time. Trini was frustrating, and annoying, but she was beyond beautiful, too. It wasn't news to Kimberly that she was attracted to Trini. She knew how her body had reacted to her recently. But the kiss, oh the kiss was something entirely newsworthy to her. She tightened her arms around Trini's neck and kissed her for all that it was worth. No one else was around them. Not the stadium, the other players, or the cameras that were going off in front of them. No, all there was was Trini and her lips, and a kiss that shook Kimberly to her core.

 

Eventually, they did have to break. When they did Kimberly stared up into Trini's eyes and saw surprise mirrored there. Kimberly wanted to ask a million questions. Did she really mean it? What did it mean? What would happen next? And she wanted to do it again. She wanted to take Trini somewhere private and simply devour her, seek that wonderful feeling that she had just felt again and again. She wanted Trini's body pressed against her own when they kissed. She wanted to feel her and touch her and--

 

“Princess,” Trini said, raspy. “You've got somewhere to be.” A small smile curled her lips up, and she brushed the unruly hair behind Kimberly's ear.

 

“But...”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?” What did 'yes' mean? Kimberly searched Trini's eyes, her kind, smiling eyes, and she understood. Trini was telling her that it was real. Kimberly beamed then and grabbed Trini's face to press a kiss to her nose. “I'll see you soon.”

 

“I'll be waiting,” Trini replied.

 

Kimberly whooped and ran back to her teammates. Her heart was racing, her brain buzzing, and there was a smile on her lips that she couldn't get rid of if she tried.

 

Trini watched her from the stands, and found her smile wasn't going anywhere either.

 

Almost three months before, they had entered each other's lives, and finally, _finally_ they had seen each other. And in that sight, there was a happy ending to be found.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me more tropey prompts! I make no promises.


End file.
